The objective is to develop a specific absordent device for the removal of excess parathyroid hormone (PTH) from the blood of patients with chronic renal failure. This hemoperfusion device will utilize anti-PTH antibodies that are attached to an inert solid support. The immunosorbent material will be microencapsulated to achieve bicompatibility. This device will be evaluated in vitro to assess its efficiency removing PTH from biological funds. It will then be tested in dogs in vivo to determine the PTH removal efficiency and its effect on secretion of PTH and physiology.